


A Love Like Religion

by rutherfords (seblaiens)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Church Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Floor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/rutherfords
Summary: Sebastian has made a promise.





	A Love Like Religion

Sebastian breaks his vows when he’s with her, but they utter no words of it. He’s still a brother in the Chantry, praying to Andraste every day and asking for guidance, torn between serving the Maker, and serving Marian. She knows he feels bad when their kisses turn from chaste to heated, when they roll around together in bed, losing pieces of their clothing together. They always stop before Sebastian can take off everything, but she can see the guilt in his eyes when his erection shows through his trousers.

“Sebastian?” Marian asks she steps into the Chantry. He’s kneeling in front of a statue of Andraste, his fingers clasped together as he silently recites the Chant in his head. He doesn’t look up immediately, finishing his trail of thought before standing up, brushing dust of his knees and then turning around to face her.

“Marian.” He nods at her. “How may I help you?”

“We missed you at dinner. Orianna made a Fereldan stew, but Sandal helped, so I guess it’s good you weren’t there…” she shrugs her shoulders. He’s usually there in the evening, the two of them spending time together before Sebastian returns to his room in the Chantry to spend the night.

Sebastian smiles at her. “I wasn’t feeling particularly hungry. I’m sorry, I should have let you know.”

“No problem.” Marian shifts on the balls of her feet, an awkward silence stretching between them. She steps into Sebastian’s arms when he holds out his hands, letting him draw her into a hug. Their armour clanks as they embrace each other, her heavy warrior plate against the lighter one he wears. There seems to be nobody around, so Marian sneaks a kiss, pressing her lips against Sebastian’s until he responds, moving against her.

“We shouldn’t do this here,” Sebastian whispers as he pushes her away a little, still keeping their bodies close together, but at a more respectable distance. “Grand Cleric Elthina might see us.”

“So let’s go to your room,” Hawke says, raising an eyebrow. She’s sick of being pushed away like a secret. Sebastian had promised her a marriage between the Prince of Starkhaven and the Viscountess of Kirkwall - and still he stands before her as the Chantry Brother she had met. “Or let’s go back to the estate. Give me _something,_ Sebastian,” she prods, narrowing her eyes.

Sebastian loos torn, his eyes darting from her to every corner of the Chantry, making sure nobody was around. It’s late at night, and everyone had gone to bed hours before - they could probably get away with it. Marian squeaks when Sebastian pulls at her armour, quickly unfastening the buckles before carefully setting first her gauntlets and vambraces, then her chest piece on the floor. He makes quick process of the rest, pulling her onto the floor before tugging at the metal on her legs. The stone is hard beneath her back, but she forgets all about it when Sebastian starts taking off his armour. He loses it quicker than her, and then they’re clad in only the thin linen they wear underneath the padding, Sebastian half on top of her as his hand trails through her hair.

“Is this what you want?” he asks, and Marian nods wildly, surging up to capture his lips with her own. Sebastian groans against her, kicking her legs apart with his knee and settling between them. It’s the first taste she is getting of the man Sebastian was before, in Starkhaven, and she likes what she sees.

Sebastian pushes up her shirt and breast band, and then his mouth closes over her right nipple, sucking and biting before he pulls off to let his tongue soothe the pain he had inflicted before moving onto the other one. Marian runs her fingers through his hair, pulling him so she can kiss him again while she pushes down his breeches.

“Take me,” Marian demands, lifting her hips so she can push down her trousers as well. It’s cold, lying on the floor, and uncomfortable, but she’d rather be black and blue the next morning instead of stopping now, when she’s so close to Sebastian giving her what she wants. “Sebastian _, take me.”_

“Maker, forgive me,” Sebastian whispers, but then he’s pushing inside her, his hard cock spreading her apart around him. Marian moans, gripping his shirt and pulling him closer, her ankles crossing behind his back. The stone scrapes against her back and ass, and she can only imagine how Sebastian’s knees must ache from holding himself up, but he doesn’t stop, keeping a fast and brutal pace as he fucks into her.

It feels good, but Marian knows she won’t be able to come. They’re too exposed for her to let loose like that, so she focuses on Sebastian, touching his body and making him groan above her, his hips losing their rhythm now and then. His eyes are closed as he’s holding her and comes, spilling inside her.

“Marian,” he whispers, burying his face in her neck. “You are… I will marry you the second we’ll step foot into Starkhaven.”

“You promised,” Marian replies, closing her eyes and breathing in the slightly sweaty smell of Sebastian’s body, “I’ll hold you to that.”

“I’m leaving the Chantry in the morning. I’ll… live with you, if you’ll have me.”

“Of course,” Marian says. “There’s always a place for you, next to me.”

Sebastian laughs tiredly, pressing a kiss against her throat. “I was blind to not see you from the beginning.”

Marian presses her eyes closed, swallowing down the lump that is forming in her throat as Sebastian kisses over her skin. He’s the only thing she still has, the only person who could become family again.

She hopes they’ll be good for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt on tumblr: http://mikelaidlaw.tumblr.com/post/162214575650/sebhawke-with-3-or-16


End file.
